Attack on Titan (Anime)
I come from beyond the walls, where humanity lives in prosperchey and luxary. Mankind, has not persheired Grisha Yeager's note. Stats Title Attack on Titan 進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin Director Tetsurō Araki (Season 1, Chief Season 2 -) Masashi Koizuka (Season 2 -) Producer Tetsuya Kinoshita Kensuke Tateishi George Wada Shin Furukawa Tomohito Nagase Toshihiro Maeda Writer Yasuko Kobayashi Composer Hiroyuki Sawano Original run Season 1: April 7, 2013 – September 29, 2013 Season 2: April 1, 2017 – June 17, 2017 Season 3 Part 1: July 23, 2018 - October 15, 2018 Season 3 Part 2 : April 29, 2019 - July 1, 2019 Season 4 : Fall 2020 Studio Wit Studio Production I.G Japanese network Mainichi Broadcasting System (Season 1-2) NHK (Season 3) English network Funimation Genre Dark fantasy Overview Attack on Titan (進撃の巨人 Shingeki no Kyojin?, lit. Advancing Giant(s)) is an anime series based on the manga of the same name by Hajime Isayama. It is produced by Wit Studio and Production I.G. The first season began airing in Japan on April 7, 2013 on Mainichi Broadcasting System. Funimation licensed the series for an English release and home video, and also streams the series on its website along with Crunchyroll.123 The series is also streamed by AnimeLab in Australia and New Zealand. The highly anticipated second season premiered on April 1, 2017. A third season was announced at the end of the second season's last episode,4 and released on July 23rd, 2018.5 After airing 12 episodes, Season 3 was put on hiatus and resumed on April 29, 2019.6 When the final episode of the third season aired on July 1, 2019, it was announced that the fourth season of the anime series was scheduled to air on NHK General during the fall 2020 anime season. The fourth season is being listed as Attack On Titan: The Final Season. Plot Attack on Titan is set in a world where humanity lives inside cities surrounded by enormous Walls that protect them from Titans, gigantic humanoid creatures who devour humans seemingly without reason. The story centers around Eren Jaeger, his adoptive sister Mikasa Ackermann, and their childhood friend Armin Arlelt, whose lives are changed forever after the appearance of a Colossal Titan which brings about the destruction of their home town and the death of their mother. Vowing revenge and to reclaim the world from the Titans, Eren, Mikasa, and Armin join the Scout Regiment, an elite group of soldiers who fight Titans outside the Walls. Episodes Season 1 Season 1 was released on April 7, 2013 in Japan, and on May 3, 2014 in English.8 In episodes 1-13.5, the opening theme song is "Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen" (紅蓮の弓矢 Guren no Yumiya?, lit. "Crimson Bow and Arrow") by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is "Utsukushiki Zankoku na Sekai" (美しき残酷な世界?, lit. "A Beautiful Cruel World") by Yōko Hikasa. In the episodes 14-25, the opening theme song is "Die Flügel der Freiheit" (自由の翼 Jiyū no Tsubasa?, lit. "The Wings of Freedom") by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is "great escape" by Cinema Staff. Episode 25 of the anime premiered on September 28th, 2013 and was screened in multiple Japanese theaters. Season 2 Season 2 was released on April 1, 2017 in Japan, and on April 22, 2017 in English. In episodes 26-37, the opening theme song is "Opfert eure Herzen!" (心臓を捧げよ! Shinzō o Sasageyo!?, lit. Sacrifice Your Hearts!) by Linked Horizon and the ending theme song is "Yuugure no Tori" (夕暮れの鳥 Yūgure no Tori?, lit. The Bird at Dusk) by Shinsei Kamattechan. During the opening of the first compilation movie on November 21, 2014, director Tetsurō Araki confirmed that a second season was planned and set for a 2016 release.10 However, on May 8, 2016, Selecta Visión, official distributor of the anime in Spain, revealed that the season had been delayed to 2017, according to information received from Kodansha.11 On July 3, during the Attack on Titan: Junior High Reading & Live Event, it was confirmed that the season was re-scheduled for a release during the Spring 2017 anime season that starts in April. A letter by Hajime Isayama was read aloud at the event, where the mangaka acknowledged that it had been a long time since the release of the first season, but hoped that the fans still looked forward to it. A key visual featuring Eren, Mikasa, Armin, and the Colossal and Armored Titans was shown to attendees. It was also revealed that Masashi Koizuka will be the new director, with first season's director Tetsurō Araki serving now as chief director. Finally, an official website for the season was unveiled.12 Funimation has acquired the rights to Attack on Titan Season 2. Season 3 On June 17th, 2017, Attack on Titan Season 3 was briefly confirmed via video implying it would cover the events from Volumes 13 - 22.14 On April 27th, 2018, the first trailer was unveiled confirming the season for a release date on July 23rd, 2018.5 Funimation has acquired the rights to Season 3, and announced that the first episode would premiere alongside showings of Attack on Titan: Roar of Awakening, in theaters across the USA and Canada, on July 10th and 11th, 2018.15 On October 14, 2018, Attack on Titan Season 3 went on hiatus until it returned on April 29, 2019. Season 4 On July 1, 2019, Attack On Titan Season 4 was confirmed via a video that featured art identical to the cover of manga Volume 27. The video also described the fourth season as being the "final season" of the entire anime series. List of Attack on Titan Episodes These episodes were aired during the original run of the anime series from April 6, 2013 to September 28, 2013 on Mainichi Broadcasting System in Japan. Season 1 Season 2 These episodes were aired during the original run of the anime series from April 1, 2017 to June 17, 2017 on Mainichi Broadcasting System in Japan. Season 3 These episodes were aired in split parts. Part 1 from July 23, 2018 to October 15, 2018 and Part 2 from April 29, 2019 to July 1, 2019 on NHK in Japan. Voice Cast Japanese Voice Cast * Yūki Kaji as Eren Jaeger/Attack Titan * Tomohisa Hashizume as Bertholdt Hoover * Marina Inoue as Armin Arlelt, Narrator * Yui Ishikawa as Mikasa Ackermann * Tsuguo Mogami as Keith Sadies * Romi Park as Hange Zoë * Takuya Masumoto as Moses * Daisuke Ono as Erwin Smith * Kyōko Terase as Moses' mother * Tomohisa Asō as Nick * Keiji Fujiwara as Hannes ** Kenjiro Tsuda as Hannes (Season 2-3) * Akio Suyama as Hugo * Yoshino Takamori as Carla Jaeger * Hiroshi Tsuchida as Grisha Jaeger ** Yūto Uemura as Grisha Jaeger (Young) * Nozomi Kishimoto as Dina Fritz * Masaharu Sato as Grandfather Arlelt * Yoshimasa Hosoya as Reiner Braun/Armored Titan ** Shuhei Matsuda as Armored Titan (Season 3) * Daichi Endō Dimo Reeves * Yū Shimamura as Annie Leonhart/Female Titan * Kishō Taniyama as Jean Kirschtein * Ryōta Ōsaka as Marco Bodt * Hiro Shimono as Conny Springer * Chika Anzai as Mina Carolina * Shigeyuki Susaki as Thomas Wagner * Shiori Mikami as Historia Reiss * Yū Kobayashi as Sasha Braus * Saki Fujita as Ymir/Ymir's Titan * Kenji Takahashi as Samuel Linke-Jackson * Shūhei Takubo as Daz * Megumi Satō as Hanna Diament * Kenta Ôkuma as Franz Kefka * Kazuhiro Fusegawa as Milieus Zeremski * Kenta Miyake as Miche Zacharius * Hiroshi Kamiya as Levi Ackermann * Yukari Shimotsuki as Phil * Kōsuke Takaguchi as Wald * Masahiko Tanaka as Dot Pyxis * Gou Shinomiya as Gustav * Ikumi Hayama as Anka Rheinberger * Tomoyuki Shimura as Kitz Woermann * Tomoyuki Higuchi as Nack Tierce * Yūya Murakami as Ian Dietrich * Yuuka Hirose as Mikasa's mother * Daichi Endō as Mikasa's father * Gou Shinomiya, Hiroki Maeda, and Shintarô Oohata as bandits * Shigeyuki Susaki as Tom * Natsuki Aikawa as Petra Rall * Susumu Chiba as Eld Gin * Kōzō Mito as Gunther Schultz * Michiko Kaiden as Rico Brzenska * Takanori Hoshino as Mitabi Jarnach * Kenta Ôkuma as Sawney * Ryota Asari as Waltz * Anri Katsu as Nile Dawk * Hideaki Tezuka as Dhalis Zachary * Shinji Kawada as Oruo Bozad * Rintaro Nishi as Moblit Berner * Koichi Sakaguchi as Dieter Ness * Akimitsu Takase as Darius Baer Walbrunn * Masamichi Kitada as Luke Cis * Miyuki Kobori as Ellie * Asami Shimoda as Nanaba * Shuhei Matsuda as Keiji * Kiyohito Yoshikai as Abel * Yoshihito Sasaki as Dieter * Kazuhiro Fusegawa as Jurgen * Daichi Endō as Peer * Unshō Ishizuka as Mr. Leonhart * Akeno Watanabe as Hitch Dreyse * Tomokazu Sugita as Marlo Freudenberg * Yuichi Karasuma as Boris Feulner * Seirō Ogino as Dennis Aiblinger * Takahiro Sumi as Roderich * Sachi Kokuryu as Ilse Langnar * Minami Takayama as Jean's mother * Kōji Yusa as Furlan Church * Mariya Ise as Isabel Magnolia * Manabu Sakamaki as Yan * Takaya Hashi as Nicholas Lovof * Kenjiro Tsuda as Flagon * Sayaka Senbongi as Nifa * Ryouta Takeuchi as Tomas * Keiichi Nakagawa as Henning * Yasuyuki Kase as Gelgar * Takehito Koyasu as Zeke Jaeger/Beast Titan ** Daiki Yamashita as Zeke Jaeger (Young) * Hiroshi Naka as Sasha's father * Risa Shimizu as Lynne * Michiko Kaiden as Ms. Springer * Masamichi Kitada as Marcel * Yuki Hayashi as Rashad * Kimihiko Nakamura as Lauda * Kiyomitsu Mizuuchi as Elliot G. Stratmann * Kaito Ishikawa as Lou * Jouji Nakata as Wald * Junko Kitanishi as Carly Stratmann * Kazuhiro Yamaji as Kenny Ackermann * Saori Terai as Caven * Kousuke Takaguchi as Ralph * Masaki Terasoma as Djel Sannes * Osamu Sonoe as Fritz * Yusaka Yara as Rod Reiss * Yoshikazu Nagano as Aurille * Toshitsugu Takashina as Gerald * Masaaki Ihara as Deltoff * Tasuku Hatanaka as Flegel Reeves * Michiko Neya as Alma * Isshin Chiba as Roger * Takayuki Masuda as Mirror Man * Takashi Onozuka as Roy * Kenji Takahashi as Peaure * Yōko Hikasa as Frieda Reiss * Tetsuo Kanao as Kenny's grandpa * Toshio Furukawa as Uri Reiss * Keikou Sakai as Carsten * Tomomi Kawamura as Sandra * Kenshō Ono as Floch * Motoki Sakuma as Gordon * Yasuhiro Mamiya as Dirk * Saki Endō as Marlene * Tōru Nara as Klaus * Yasuyuki Sano as Harold * Manami Numakura as Cart Titan * Chiyuki Miura as Fay Jaeger * Tomo Sakurai as Grisha's mother * Kenji Hamada as Xaver * Yasunori Matsumoto as Kruger * Ikkyuu Juku as Gross * Seirou Ogino as Grisha's father * Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Grice English Voice Cast * Bryce Papenbrook as Eren Jaeger/Attack Titan * David Matranga as Bertholdt Hoover * Josh Grelle as Armin Arlelt, Narrator * Trina Nishimura as Mikasa Ackermann * Patrick Seitz as Keith Sadies * Jessica Calvello as Hange Zoë * Jeff Johnson as Moses * J. Michael Tatum as Erwin Smith * Linda Young as Moses' mother * Francis Henry as Nick * David Wald as Hannes * Tyson Rinehart as Hugo * Jessica Cavanagh as Carla Jaeger * Chris Hury as Grisha Jaeger ** Justin Briner as Grisha Jaeger (Young) * Erika Harlacher as Dina Fritz * Francis Henry as Grandfather Arlelt * Robert McCollum as Reiner Braun/Armored Titan * Bradley Campbell and Kent Williams as Dimo Reeves * Lauren Landa as Annie Leonhart/Female Titan * Mike McFarland as Jean Kirschtein * Austin Tindle as Marco Bodt * Clifford Chapin as Conny Springer * Alexis Tipton as Mina Carolina * Duncan Brannan as Thomas Wagner * Bryn Apprill as Historia Reiss * Ashly Burch as Sasha Braus * Elizabeth Maxwell as Ymir/Ymir's Titan * David Trosko as Samuel Linke-Jackson * Brad Venable as Daz * Tia Ballard as Hanna Diament * James Chandler as Franz Kefka * Joel McDonald as Milieus Zeremski * Jason Douglas as Miche Zacharius * Matthew Mercer as Levi Ackermann ** Mikaela Krantz as Levi Ackermann (Young) * Christopher Wehkamp as Phil * Barry Yandell as Wald * R. Bruce Elliott as Dot Pyxis * Keith Kubal as Gustav * Jamie Marchi as Anka Rheinberger * Christopher Sabat as Kitz Woermann * Will Short as Nack Tierce * Scott Freeman as Ian Dietrich * Colleen Clinkenbeard as Mikasa's mother * Jarrod Greene as Mikasa's father * Brandon Potter and Christopher Bevins as bandits * Tyler Walker as Tom * Caitlin Glass as Petra Rall * Vic Mignogna as Eld Gin * Brett Weaver as Gunther Schultz * Morgan Garrett as Rico Brzenska * Kyle Hebert as Mitabi Jarnach * Jonathan C. Osborne as Sawney * Cris George as Beane * Kyle Phillips as Waltz * Ian Sinclair as Nile Dawk * John Swasey as Dhalis Zachary * Christopher Corey Smith as Oruo Bozad * Jerry Jewell as Moblit * Jonathan Brooks as Dieter Ness * Brian Mathis as Darius Baer Walbrunn * Eric Vale as Luke Cis * Lydia Mackay as Nanaba * Orion Pitts as Keiji * Daman Mills as Abel * John Burgmeier as Dieter * Justin Cook as Jurgen * Philip Weber as Peer * Bill Jenkins as Mr. Leonhart * Brittney Karbowski as Hitch Dreyse * Todd Haberkorn as Marlo Freudenberg * Micah Solusod as Boris Feulner * Andrew T. Chandler as Dennis Aiblinger * Ed Blaylock as Stohess District Mayor * Ken Marmon as Roderich * Madeleine Morris as Nifa * Marcus D. Stimac as Tomas * Troy Hughes as Henning * Jason C. Miller as Gelgar * Jason Liebrecht as Zeke Jaeger/Beast Titan * Jeremy Schwartz as Sasha's father * Felecia Angelle as Lynne * Nathan Sharp as Marcel * Ricco Fajardo as Rashad * Christopher Bevins as Lauda * Phil Parsons as Kenny Ackermann * Stephanie Young as Caven * Andrew Love as Ralph * Bruce DuBose as Djel Sannes * Charles Campbell as Fritz * Kenny Green as Rod Reiss ** Micah Solusod as Rod Reiss (Younger) * Doug Jackson as Aurille * Bill Jenkins as Gerald * Ben Bryant as Deltoff * Cris George as Flegel Reeves * Heather Walker as Alma * Daniel Baugh as Roger * Bill Flynn as Roy * Chris Burnett as Peaure * Dawn M. Bennett as Frieda Reiss * Mark Stoddard as Kenny's grandpa * Nazeeh Tarsha as Uri Reiss ** Stephen Fu as Uri Reiss (Younger) * Chris Rager as Carsten * Brittany Lauda as Sandra * Matt Shipman as Floch * Jeff Johnson as Gordon * Brad Hawkins as Dirk * Emily Neves as Marlene * Ben Phillips as Klaus * Brandon McInnis as Harold * Amber Lee Connors as Cart Titan * Sarah Wiedenheft as Fay Jaeger * Cynthia Cranz as Grisha's mother * John Burgmeier as Xaver * Ray Chase as Eren Kruger * Bradley Campbell as Gross * Randy Pearlman as Grisha's father * Robbie Daymond as Grice